Ostvel
' ''Ostvel ' is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's books of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star trilogies. ''Second Steward of Goddess Keep to Prince of Meadowlord Ostvel was born in Gilad in 673. At a young age he was sent to Goddess Keep, though he did not possess the faradhi gifts. After years of living among the Sunrunners, he was made the Second Steward of Goddess Keep. While there he had been befriended by Camigwen and Sioned. He and Camigwen soon fell in love. When Sioned was called to the Desert to be Rohan's bride, her two friends eagerly accompanied her. Along the journey Ostvel had to save the Sunrunners after the ferry they were using to cross the Faolain River - which made them very ill - capsized. Camigwen and Ostvel stayed by Sioned's side as she attended the Rialla and through all the trials of that first year. He and Camigwen decided to finally marry, and Rohan made Ostvel the High Chamberlain of Stronghold. He and Camigwen were beyond thankful; Sioned and Camigwen esctatic that they wouldn't have to say goodbye. A year after their marriage, Ostvel and Camigwen had a son, whom she Named Riyan. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy The Plague struck soon thereafter and took Camigwen with it. Her death shook Ostvel deeply. He, who had a bard's heart, put down the lute, which had been Cami's wedding gift to him, and rarely ever sang. He was more stern than he had been, slower to laugh. At first it was hard for him to even look at his son as Riyan had his mother's bright eyes, but eventually they both accepted her loss and began to heal. A few years later tensions were high between the Desert and Princemarch. Rohan and Sioned both wound up captured and tortured by Ianthe, and a war was brewing. Rohan and Sioned were released just in time for the war to start in earnest. Ostvel helped defeat the Merida at Stronghold, then stayed with Sioned at the emptied Keep. Nine months later he travelled with her and Tobin, Rohan's sister, to Feruche, Ianthe's tower Keep. There Sioned claimed Rohan's son for her own and burned Feruche to the ground. She would have killed Ianthe using her faradhi gifts - something strictly forbidden - but Ostvel stabbed the woman first, killing her. Sioned was furious with him, swearing to never forgive him. She did eventually, but only if he forgave her as well. Ostvel understood. After Rohan won the war he became High Prince. For Ostvel's devotion, loyalty, and friendship, Rohan named him Lord of Skybowl and entrusted him with the secret of the Desert's wealth: dragon gold. Fourteen years later Ostvel met Alasen of Kierst at the 719 Rialla. She was a beautiful young woman, who - for some reason - preferred his company to that of Andry of Radzyn Keep. Ostvel felt himself growing close to the young woman and opening up in a way he hadn't since his dear Camigwen had died. Though it threw Andry into a furor, Ostvel and Alasen wed. During that same Rialla Ostvel was named Reagent of Princemarch until Pol was old enough to claim it and Lord of Castle Crag. Over the years, Alasen and Ostvel and three children. The oldest was a girl, whom they named Camigwen in honor of Ostvel's first love. The other two were Milar, after Rohan's mother, and Danner. Danner was to inherit Castle Crag instead of Riyan, Ostvel's oldest; Riyan was more than happy to let his little brother inherit the Princemarch Keep; however, as he had enough responsibilities being Lord of Skybowl and keeping the secret of the dragon's gold. Dragon Star Trilogy During the Vellanti war, Ostvel worked alongside Pol with the same devotion he gave to Rohan. When he discovered that Chiana was aiding the Vellant'im in Meadowlord, Ostvel set out to stop her. He overtook her seat in Swaleskeep, and held her and her traitorous son, Rinhoel, captive. After the war, Pol made him Prince of Meadowlord. Family Links *'Camigwen:' first wife *'Riyan:' oldest son (by Camigwen) *'Alasen:' second wife *'Jeni:' oldest daughter (by Alasen) *''' Milar:' second daughter names for Rohans mom (by Alasen) *' Danner:''' youngest child and second son (by Alasen) Category:Dragon Prince Characters